New Life
by Madame Marmelade
Summary: Roxas moves to Twilight Town with his brothers Cloud and Ventus. The first day at school is rather strange, as well as the students there! Involuntarily he befriends an odd guy and has his first 'enemy'. what comes really surprisingly are the tickets to Destiny Island, that change everything. Rated M for later smut
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: YAAAAAAAY! I'm finally able to publish something new xD **_

_**Okay so this is the very first ff I've started writing. AkuRoku is one of my favorite pairings and I really hope that you guys like the story. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible ^^"**_

_**ANd I get the feeling that this is going to be a long story...maybe not..I don't really know ^^"**_

_**Anyways, enjoy reading :)**_

* * *

Roxas:

„Oh great," I sighed, looking up at the building that should be my new home from now on. "What's up little one?" asked my big brother Cloud. He stood to my left holding a few different sized boxes and looked down on me. Not "down on me" like he didn't like me but "down on me" like "hey bro you're 19 years old and still 1.60m". I hated my body, I was the smallest in my class ever since. "You don't like the house?" Cloud asked after I didn't answer. I kept staring at the building, ignoring his question. "I like it," I heard from my right side. It was my younger twin brother Ventus. Of course he liked the house… He liked everything Cloud did or said! He was always happy and thus loved by everyone. So, basically, he was my complete opposite. "That's good Ven," said Cloud, "You'll get used to it soon enough Rox, so don't worry about it," he added grinning at me. I sighed again, picked my share of the boxes and followed my brothers into the house.

The whole weekend we did nothing but unpacking our things, cleaning the house (most of the cleaning was done by Cloud) and arranged everything the way we wanted it. I didn't really care how I was spending my weekend, because I didn't even know a single person here. So, yeah, this was actually the best way to spend it. But still, I was really glad when we were done Sunday evening. After a long pause Cloud wanted to treat us for an ice cream. Ventus was really happy about the offer (honestly, how could he not?) but I rejected it. I told them that I at least wanted to take a look around the area so that I wouldn't get lost tomorrow on my first day as "the new guy".

I put on my jacked, grabbed my phone and earphones and left.  
Seriously, this town just looked the same, no matter where I went. But I had to admit after all, that it wasn't _that_ bad. At least you could take a walk, minding your own business while listening to music. Nobody bothered me, I felt really good. The city was more beautiful than I had thought, but still always thee same and…new. I didn't like changes. Suddenly, before I could even think about it I was lying on the ground. "Whoa! I didn't see _that_ coming," I heard someone saying. With that I realized that my earphones had flown off when I was knocked over. I looked up and there was a really tall guy right in front of me. "You okay? You look fine to me," he said grinning at me and helped me up. "Yeah…I…I'm alright," I stumbled. He looked directly into my eyes and I was just fascinated. I've never seen such piercing green eyes in my whole life! And his eyes just matched perfectly to his fire-red hair. It looked like he could kill someone with those spikes on his head. "Well, I'm really sorry that I knocked you off just like that. It's just… you're so small I didn't even see you," the red-head said, trying to explain himself. _Wait…WHAT?! _I thought._ Did he just call me…SMALL?!_ I gave that guy my famous evil glare and shook his hand of (yeah he was still holding my hand… I mean… just WHAT THE HELL?!). He seemed really surprised about my reaction, you could clearly see it in his eyes. Those wonderful green eyes… I shook my head to get those thoughts off of me.

Then I glared at him again, "Did you just call me small?!"

"Well, yes?" He raised an eyebrow. But, just so you know, you ARE small." He added with a slight grin.

"How dare you call me that AGAIN," I shouted.

Now he started to get angry, too. "Just, what the hell is your problem?! Here I am trying to be nice to you and you're getting so upset over a single word?! You ARE small deal with it man!"  
That was enough. " I'm really sorry that I'm so small you couldn't even see me! Honestly not everyone can be such a giant as you are! How's the air up there? Probably filling up you empty head!" I was so angry I could hardly breathe. And slowly I realized how people started to stare at us. Well, no wonder. I mean here we are, two guys which couldn't be more different, yelling and screaming at each other in public. But I didn't really care, I was just too upset to care. Now that red-head started to give me his evil glare too. "Well, whatever man," he said. Then he turned around and just left. Left me behind like an idiot. Speechless I stared at his back for a few seconds. How could he just go away and make me look like a complete moron?! "Fine," I shouted after him, took my earphones and headed home.

* * *

Axel:

Just what the hell was up with this guy?! Since when is "small" such a horrible word? I didn't mean to upset him…but he couldn't really expect me to be nice when he's such a dickhead! My thoughts kept spinning in my mind. But soon I shook them off, I wanted to have a good time. "Heeeeey Axeeeel," I heard someone shouting. It was Demyx. He stood together with Larxene and Saix on the bridge which was our usual meeting spot. I walked over to them, grinning. "Hey guys," I said. Larxene stared at me without saying a thing. "What's up Larxene?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I should ask that YOU," she replied. "You have that usual look on your face…you know that one you have when you're angry. What happened?"

And here it goes. That's the reason I can't stand girls. You can't hide anything from them! I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Demyx "Did you hear? Cloud is back in town. Together with his younger brother." I looked at him "I didn't know he had a younger brother… What does he look like? Do you know that?" Demyx started grinning "Well, kinda like Cloud, of course. He's small for his age…erm….. Blue eyes, spiky hair like Cloud. But another haircut. And he has brown hair." "Wait a second," Larxene interfered, "He is blonde... He doesn't have brown hair." Demyx stared at her. And then "Yeah he DOES have brown hair! I've seen him!" There they go again, arguing over such tiny things… Just like the guy I met a few minutes ago.

"Ahem," interrupted Saix. I was already starting to wonder what was wrong with him, there was absolutely NO WAY we could argue over something (no matter how small it was) without him interfering and knowing everything better. "You don't seem to be well informed about the looks of the younger brothers," he started. Wait…. Did he just say BROTHERS? "Demyx is right, Clouds younger brother really has brown hair. Well, that goes for Ventus. But his twin brother Roxas is blonde. Of course Cloud moved here with both of them. You can't really separate twins, can you." We stared at him, our mouths wide open. Just how the hell did he know all this stuff? I mean, he doesn't even know Cloud, or at least not really. But he was that way ever since kindergarten. He knew EVERYTHING. It didn't matter if he was there or if he knew the person, but he always knew every detail of everything before any other person did. "Well whatever," I said. "Yeah let's go to the beach," Demyx shouted. Saix and Larxene nodded and we went to the beach.

When we arrived we headed for a part of it where you were kind of hidden from the looks of curious people. It was behind a little hill. There was a fireplace and we sat down next to it. Demyx walked over to the hill, put his arm in a gap and pulled out a bag. He came back and sat down next to Larxene, handing each of us a beer from the bag. We stayed at the beach until about 11pm then I and Larxene went home. She still had to finish a presentation for school tomorrow and I was just plain tired. Thank god school started late tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure we'll start to organize the summer festival for those who start with high school. And I just knew that Demyx would manage to drag me into this somehow.

* * *

Roxas:

"These are our new students, be nice to them everyone," said our new teacher to the class, while standing next to Ventus and me. He turned to us "I'm your homeroom teacher, you can call me Leon. Now please introduce yourselves to the class." Ventus and I looked at the class and he just started "Hey everyone I'm Ventus. Nice to meet you all, I hope we'll get along well." I looked at him, hesitating. Then I turned to the class "Hey, I'm Roxas…Nice to meet you all. You got any questions?" The moment I asked, I regretted it. I knew what was coming. "Are you twins?" I heard from somewhere of the class. I sighed. "No! We were artificially created and don't even know our 'parents'. We've never met them, and also our presence here at this school is just an experiment to create some kind of biological weapon to kill you all!" the whole class stared at me like I was insane and Ventus was laughing like crazy. "OF COURSE WE ARE TWINS! Honestly what else could we be? Or are you guys believing this shit I just said?!" The class just kept staring at me. "Eeeer..." Leon started. He grinned at me "Well, I guess that's enough now." Then he turned to a guy with light brown hair "Demyx could you please take care of our newbies?" We sat down. I had to sit right next to this guy called Demyx, and Ventus sat, like always, in the first row. "So, how old are ya?" Demyx leaned over to me and grinned. "Err… I'm 19," I said a bit surprised. He leaned further to me "How's Cloud?"  
I was surprised; I wouldn't have thought that anyone here knew my big brother. Before I could answer we were interrupted by Leon. "So what do you want to make during our festival? Any ideas, yet?"  
There were a lot of ideas, which really surprised me. At my old school we never had any motivation for such things. In the end we all agreed to organisate a ruffle. The big price were two tickets to Destiny Island. In fact it was just one ticket for two people. But we decided to separate it, so that there were two tickets (each for one person) with rooms next to each other. Demyx said something about it being a help for people who are in love but don't have the courage to propose… or something like that. I didn't really listen; I couldn't care less what reason he did that for. The class also decided that Demyx and I should organisate the whole thing, starting tomorrow.

"Hey you wanna go somewhere after school?" Demyx asked in our last lesson. "Sorry I can't. have to go home with Ven. We still have to unpack a lot of things and our brother can't do everything on his own", I replied. "Okay. Well, next time I'll drag along," he said; grinning at me. "Errm…sure".

I met Ven at the entrance of the school and we walked home together.

"So, my little ones, how was your first day at 'Twilight highschool'?" Cloud asked, while we were having dinner. "It was great! Our teacher is soooo cool! And Roxas made everyone laugh, as he…" Ven started blabbering about EVERYTHING that happened today. In detail. I was eating quietly next to him and didn't really listen. Honestly, how could someone be THAT happy? Sometimes I just can't believe that we really are twins.

"And who's your homeroom teacher?" big brother asked in a moment Ven wasn't talking (luckily he had to breath sometimes, too). "Oh? Errm, I don't know his full name but he said we could call him Leon" the brown haired answered. Wait… did I imagine this? No… Cloud really twitched, the moment he heard our teachers name. "What are you guys doing during the festival?" he asked with a slightly forced smile. It seemed like our big brother wanted to talk about something else than our homeroom teacher.

* * *

_**AN: Me again :D *waves***_

_**So how did you like the story? Please tell me what you think**_  
_**critical reviews are also welcome :)**_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**No Gears who finally gave me the incentive to upload the first chapter 3**_

_**and Bel-chan who helped me with the title (even if it's rather short and simple) **_

_**If there is anythign special you want to see in this story or you have any ff wishes just PM me -^-^-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Wuhu new chapter! It took my way longer than I wanted it to, I'm sorry about that. I just had a lot to do: finals, driving license, writers block and a few personal issues ^^"**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one and I will try to publish the next chapter way earlier…so I hope you can forgive me ^^"**_

_**And thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and is following this. I love you all :) And now enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Axel:

I just KNEW it!

He really had managed to drag me into this festival-thing! Sometimes I really hated Demyx.

While driving to school I quietly cursed him for always doing those things to me. I parked and as I left the car I saw him. He walked over to me, grinning "Morning Axel!"  
I gave him a cold look to show that I was still mad at him. That's the problem with friends that know EVERYTHING about you: if you don't have a way to keep their mouths shut, they'll use their knowledge against you someday. Demyx did that all the time! I sighed and the next moment I ran into something small. And since it was so small I involuntarily knocked it over.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I heard from somewhere beneath me, now realizing that I actually had knocked a person over. Again.  
I reached down to help the guy, I just ran into, stand up "I'm really sorry, I didn't pay atten-!" my mouth fell to my jaw as I looked at him. He half grinned at me "It's alright. I didn't really pay attention either…are you alright?" he seemed confused. "Did I say something wrong?" by now he should have noticed my evil look. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted. I just couldn't believe it, "at first you get mad at me with no particular reason and now you're playing nice, as if nothing ever happened?!" now, the boy seemed even more confused.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Demyx "Calm down! Since when are you _this_ aggressive? And since when do you know Cloud's little brother?" I stared at him and then back at the brunette in front of me, "You're Cloud's little brother?"

But before he could answer Demyx spoke again "What did Saix say? Eeerr… Brown hair was…Ventus?" he asked and the kid just nodded. I opened my mouth to apologize for what I just had said when I got interrupted by a fourth person.

"Are you knocking people over on purpose?!" I heard a rather angry and familiar voice.

_Oh no! Not him!_ I thought.

"It's alright Rox! It was my fault" the brunette interfered. Surprisingly trying to defend me.

"Like hell it's alright! That guy's simply not paying attention at all!"

"C'mon! It was just that one time!" I complained.

You could clearly see that he was about to start another fight, when Demyx interrupted us "Wait, wait, wait!" he turned to me, "So you know them _both_?!"

I stared at him "What?! The hell you're talking about?! I mean, who said that I actually _know_ them? Besides I ran into Ventus for the first time now and-" I got cut off by him again. He just clapped his hands, grinning "Well, that's just great!" His grin grew even wider and for the first time I was actually scared of his behavior.

"I wanted you two to help me anyways. Ventus would you like to join us?" he asked the brunette in front of him, completely ignoring Roxas' and my shocked and confused faces.

The brown haired boy blinked between us three and then slightly shook his head, "Whatever it is, going on between you guys… I don't think that I want to get involved. I mean, you're nice and all but…there is some kind of…dark aura about you." Then he turned towards his brother "I wish you luck Rox" and with that he turned to go and just left us behind.

We stared after him, a bit perplexed at his words. "…dark aura?" I asked. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the dark blond just shrugged and looked questioning at Roxas. The blond, feeling the older boys gaze, cleared his throat "You know, Ven has this thing about auras, fate and soul mates and stuff like that. It's not really a problem, just… it can be embarrassing at times. And he has those really passionate moments in which he overdoes it a bit. But besides that, it's harmless." He explained, stammering a bit. We nodded in understanding when suddenly the bell rang. "Oh shit!" Demyx and I screamed in unison, realizing we were still standing at the parking lot. He grabbed Roxas and we ran into the main building, dragging the smaller boy along like a package, and headed towards our classrooms.

* * *

Roxas:

We would have made it just in time but somewhere along the way, the two boys decided it would be a good idea to take a 'shortcut'. It took them quite some time to realize that they had taken the wrong turn and were now actually lost. "Damn! Where are we?!" Demyx said, slightly panting from the sprint. "I have no idea", the redhead responded between a few quick breathes.

"What?! Why don't you know where the hell we are?!" the dark blond shouted "You're a damn senior!"

"Don't scream at me like that! You should be a senior yourself by now! So why don't _you _know?!" "You're longer at this damn school than me!"

"Guys!" I interrupted, "I don't want to interfere in your little fight…Wait…Actually I _do_." The two boys stared at me expectantly and I stared back for a few seconds. Then I cleared my throat and continued "Anyways, I'd be really glad if you could continue this quarrel some other time. I don't want to get late on my second day at school, or at least not that late. So could you please at least _try_ to figure out where the hell we are?!" They kept staring at me for a few more seconds. Then Demyx sighed "Alright, I'll text Saix to find-"

"NO!" the redhead screamed, interrupting him.

Now we were staring at him. "Why not?" he asked. Axel still looked a bit shocked but answered "Because he is going to kill us? You know very well how that guy is! I really don't want to go through his moods when he finds out. Do you?"

The dark blond paled almost immediately "No…You're right", he answered. Then he added "But what are we gonna do now? If not Saix then who could possibly find us?" For a short moment it seemed like the taller boy was in thoughts, then he responded with only one word "Kairi."

"Kairi?" Demyx frowned, "You think she knows where we are?"

"Well, at least she will find us! I mean, she isn't a senior like me but she knows every last place in this damn building!"

"Wait a second!" I said, drawing the older boy's attention towards me again. Turning to the slightly taller boy I asked "Who the hell is Kairi?"

"Axel's little sister" he simply responded.

"What?! Another one of _his_ kind?!" I almost screamed, pointing at said redhead.

"HEY!" Axel protested in the background while I ignored him and Demyx chuckled a bit before answering "She's nothing like him. I'm sure you'll like her." Then he turned towards his friend "Okay, then send her a text and try to explain where we are…or at least what our surroundings look like."

After a few more minutes had passed I finally saw a girl with red hair approaching us. "Kairi!" the two boys shouted when they noticed her as well. She stood now in front of us, hands on her hips, and wore a slightly sour expression. "You alright?" Demyx asked her as he noticed her glare. She stared at him "How stupid are you two? Seriously, how can you get lost _here_?!"

"Erm, well…" the blond started when she interrupted him.

"What does it say on this door?!" she asked, pointing at a door to our left that I hadn't noticed until now. There was a golden colored plaque that read 'library'.

"Well, it says library…" the redhead answered when his sister cut him off.

"_Exactly_! This is the back entrance of the library! I know this isn't a much used hallway but c'mon! You just have to go through there and you're in the main hall again!" she sounded as if she couldn't believe how dumb we actually were.

"Wait, wait, wait" Demyx started again, "Our Library has a back entrance?"

"We have a Library?" I added, because I really hadn't known until that moment.

As if she noticed me just now Kairi stared at me and, again, I stared back. A few seconds passed and only now I realized that she was about my size. Her hair was darker than her brother's and she had blue eyes. Although it was a very beautiful oceanic blue, she couldn't compete with the piercing green eyes Axel had. We both snapped out of it and, without even sounding rude, she asked "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."  
"My name's Roxas. I'm new here; this is actually my second day at school."

"You are late on your second day at school?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"It's not his fault, we just dragged him along. Well, _I_ dragged him along" my classmate interfered, defending me. "Yeah" I added "I wouldn't follow _that guy_ willingly!" and again I pointed at Axel. This time he didn't even protest, he just kept staring at me.

"Oh" Kairi looked at me in surprise "You don't like him?"

"No, I really don't"

"Well, I think you and I will get along really good" she said, smiling at me.

I hadn't expected that. I thought she wouldn't like me because I kind of hated her brother but I had absolutely no problem with her reaction. Demyx was right, she was nothing like her brother and I actually liked her.

"Anyways we should go now, you're late enough I guess" she said. With that she marched into the Library, crossing it and we followed like the good boys she probably wanted us to be.

"20 minutes late! On your second day!" Leon shouted. He practically stared us into the ground. "I'm used to Demyx coming late, but you? Don't you expect a new student at least to arrive on time? How is it even possible that Ventus was on time and you are late? Don't you leave the house together?" I opened my mouth to answer but closed it again as I saw his angry look. "Anyways, sit down now. We'll discuss this after school"

* * *

Axel:

After crossing the library we really ended up in the main hall. It's actually a bit embarrassing not to know something like that. We quickly headed towards our lockers to get the required books. My little sister followed us but from there she continued to her own class. "I told my teacher that I have to go to the toilet. And a Lady doesn't take that long there, right?" she explained, grinning, and then kept jogging towards her classroom.

We followed shortly after. My class was just two rooms away from Demyx's so we quickly decided that we would meet after class. While the two other boys tried to quietly sneak into the room (and failed miserably) I simply ripped the door open and discovered that it was completely empty.

"What?!" I walked into the room and just stood in front of the chalkboard. "Why the hell isn't anyone here?! I'm not in the wrong room right?" There was some yelling from a teacher, two rooms away from mine. _Probably Leon getting angry with the other guys_ I thought.

I walked outside to check the number written next to the door. Room 212, so I wasn't in the wrong room. This is where my class should have been. I closed the door and stared at the wall trying to think of where they could be.

"Aargh, Damn it!" I hit my head against the wall. "I don't have class now!" my head hit the wall again. "I got free 'til after recess!" my head hit the wall again, again and again. After a few more hits against the wall I decided it would be a good idea to stop killing even more of my brain cells. Still had to think about what I should do during my free time.

"…and then he said…and so we have to meet him after school and then he'll tell us what kind of…Are you even listening?!"

"Huh? What?" turning my head I saw a frustrated looking Demyx walking to my right. We were walking towards our usual spot in the school cafeteria. It was on the very back in the left corner. Yeah we're sitting in a corner like some emos. I saw Larxene and Saix already sitting at the long table. She was waiting for us while he was reading a book.

_It's almost impossible to catch that guy without a book!_

"Dude, seriously! Stop ignoring me!" I heard again from my right. Keeping my look on the table I answered "I'm sorry, when did we marry again?"

"What?"

We were now standing next to the bench the blonde girl was sitting on. Again I turned towards the smaller boy "Because you're acting like you're my damn wife!" I walked around the table and sat down next to the bluenette while Demyx stayed on the opposing side.

"Aw, is Demyx being a whiny bitch again?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah and he's getting worse than you." I grinned.

"Oh. No one is worse than me darling."

"Trust me. I know a blond little fella who's way worse than you."  
"Are you talking about Roxas?" Demyx joined our conversation.

"Yeah, who else could I mean? By the way, I'm surprised you didn't drag him along."

"C'mon he isn't that bad! And I didn't drag him along because he didn't want to leave his brother alone."

"Man, those two really stick together, huh?"

"Well, they are identical twins after all." Saix suddenly interfered. Larxene had lost interest in our conversation a while ago.

"By the way," he continued without even looking at us, "I heard that you two were 20 minutes late!" Demyx and I stared at each other, palely.

Not even knowing how we could talk us out of this we simply endured his speech of morals and how important it was to arrive on time. There were a few silent minutes when he was finally done. At some point we started random conversations again. It always goes like this when we have to endure a speech of his. This time he wasn't really mad with us for coming late because Demyx will get punished anyways and I didn't have classes so actually I didn't miss anything.

"By the way, Saix" I watched him while he continued reading. His eyes roaming over the pages. "Where's your little friend?" I asked. His eyes came to a halt and he seemed to think about the question. Then they started moving again and he simply answered "Fieldtrip" while turning the page. I stared at him _guess it's not going too well right now… _

The bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Saix immediately closed his book, stood up and left us with a nod. That was his way of saying 'goodbye', since he never was much of a talker. Besides these not so rare moments in which he was lecturing us of course.

While walking to our lockers I asked Demyx if he wanted to meet after school. He said he couldn't because he had to go to town with Roxas, organizing a few different prices for the ruffle. Because they didn't want to only have the big price.

I was sitting in my car in front my house staring at the steering wheel. I remained like that for a few seconds when suddenly my phone rang. Slightly twitching because I hadn't expected that I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered.

As I hung up I had two hours to drive into the next village and start working. _Somehow I still can't believe that this is my last year as a student… _

Sighing I left the car and entered the house. "Axel? Is that you?" I heard from the living room. I sticked my head through the door and found my big brother Reno sitting on the couch.

"Yeah it's me" I answered him.

He stared at me, "Obviously." Then he turned his attention back to the TV, "Oh before I forget it, you got a visitor. He's in your room. Some brown haired dude."

Frowning I wondered who that could be.

I opened the door to my room, dropped my bag on the floor and found Leon sprawled out on my bed. Hearing that I entered he sat up and stared at me "Thinking about the fact that you drive to school and home, instead of taking the bus, you're taking awkwardly long."

I sighed, "What do you want, man?"

He started grinning at me, "You know exactly what I want"

"…Is it time again?"

"Yeah, it is." He kept grinning. I approached him and sat on his lap, my arms around his neck while his hands rested on my hips. His forehead leaned against mine and we closed our eyes, while I used my right hand to search the drawer that stood next to my bed. I opened it and quickly found what I was searching for. Just the moment before our lips would have met I handed that thing over to him "Here's your damn letter." Leon snatched it away and roughly dropped me on the floor "Great, thanks a lot!" He stood up to leave. But before that he helped me getting up again. "You're always so kind to me!" I said, rubbing my ass. He grinned again, "Well, if you don't want to experience my kindness again then bring your damn stuff, do your homework and arrive on time."

"And if I don't do that?"

"Then at least give me these damn letters of reprimand on time. It's no fun always chasing after you. You know that I have to give them to our principal."  
Now I grinned at him "But you're running after me ever since you started at our school"  
"Don't get cocky! You're attractive, but not _that_ attractive! Anyways, I'm leaving now, still have a few things to do." He left my room said goodbye to Reno and then left.

After he was gone I sat on the couch next to my brother and we watched TV together. "You don't have any plans for today?" he asked after a while.

"No actually no- OH FUCK!" I screamed. I jumped from the couch, ran into my room, changed and ran towards the front door. "Where are ya going?" my brother shouted from the living room. I grabbed my jacket, ripped open the door and screamed back "Working! Bye!" and ran off.

* * *

_**AN: Wow, that was work… So I hope you liked it ^^**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it okay?**_

_**Critical reviews are also welcome, as they will help me improve this story.**_

_**If there is anything special you want to see in this story just PM me your wishes ^^**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**No Gears who endured my moods and encouraged me to keep writing **_

_**And Bel-chan who forced me to keep writing when I lacked the motivation to do so xD**_

_**Now have a nice day, evening, night…or whenever you are reading this hihi**_


End file.
